naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortuus Vampire - Supernatural
The vampire race of ''Supernatural.'' "The term 'mortuus' comes from the Latin term for dead, referring to their strange resistance to the blood of a dead man. They're known for their set of teeth being abnormal from the other species, as well as having to keep their victims alive." Applying to be a Supernatural vampire? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your app: Link to this page. Physical Attributes *Appear mostly human, but when they 'vamp out' a set of retractable, sharp, pointed teeth appear over all of their teeth - a full set. *They live strictly off of blood, preferably human, though can be sustained off of animal and Tru Blood , though taste disgusting in comparison. Remember, all vampires: *Are expected to abide by the laws of the Ugenta Authority. Many ugenta vampires will relentlessly punish other vampire species if they break a rule, whether they know about the laws, consider themselves governed by these laws or not. *Carry V, which serves as a narcotic drug to humans if used a certain way. In the Ugenta laws, it is illegal to sell and distribute V. *Will experience a charge of strength and pleasure, likened to an aphrodisiac, when drinking the blood of special non-wiccan humans (slayers , doppelgangers , fairies , etc). For some, vampires are drawn to their blood (like in the case of fairies ). Powers *'Superhuman Strength': They're much stronger than a human, easily overpowering them. It varies with age, though, growing stronger the older they get and becoming more and more able to overcome their own kind. *'Superhuman Agility': Their reflexes are much quicker than a human, and they can very easily climb up walls or jump off of buildings without harming themselves. *'Superhuman Senses': Vampires have extremely keen senses to a superhuman level. They can see in the dark easily, hear a heartbeat, and their sense of smell is extreme - to the point where they can remember it for their life, or track it a long distance. *'Durability': Vampires can't be hurt or killed by weapons like guns and knives. Limitations *'Beheading' - The most common method to killing Mortuus vampires. *'Dead man's blood' - The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly, which is why they have to keep their victims alive - otherwise the blood will become toxic. *'Sunlight' - Although it's not lethal to them, the sunlight or other bright light does harm them, essentially to the extent of a really bad sunburn. Becoming a Mortuus Similar to becoming a Daeva vampire, to become a Mortuus you must die with the blood of one of them in your system. In a few hours time, you must wake up and feed as well. During the first bit of life as a vampire, your senses are extremely sensitive - often causing headaches and dizziness. Death The most common way to kill a vampire is by beheading them - although other things like angels and the Colt can do so. When they die, their body doesn't disappear or become ash. It appears just like a dead human, their bodies must be disposed of. Related Pages Supernatural Vampires Category:Species Category:Browse Category:Vampires